A woman's worth
by Cecile21
Summary: One dark night a woman stole away from a very conspicuous dojo in Tokyo. Who could this woman be? And why did she decide to leave the love of her life? R&R please.
1. the beginning

My first-ever story. Hope u enjoy it.

"Kaoru-san! Just what on earth do you think you're doing!?" shouted Sano.

Kaoru was sitting near the stove, cooking. But her mind was filled with something else and before she could undo it, the food was burnt.

"I, I'm sorry, Sano." Said Kaoru. "I was just thinking of.......some important things"

"Well, if you're thinking about anything other than the recipe, can you please NOT do it when you're cooking? Especially when it's my food you're making. I think I'm going to die of STARVATION!!!!" Sano ran around like a madman. The sight was really funny Kaoru almost laugh. But she held herself and instead said,

"I'm terribly sorry, Sano. But I'm sure I still can go to the market and buy some more ingredients. Or we can go to the restaurant."

"Whatever. Oi, Yahiko, guess WHAT!! Our lunch's burnt."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! HOW COULD YOU KAORU!!!I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 3 HOURS AND I HAVEN'T HAD MY BREAKFAST (Because Kaoru was away all morning, she couldn't make breakfast for all of them). NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER.....WHAT? 2 HOURS? I'D RATHER DIE!!!!" cried Yahiko.

"I told you, I'm really really sorry." Kaoru's temper's rising up. Fast. How dare they complain when they didn't even lift a single finger to help me.

"Sorry is not gonna change anything." Groaned Sano. "Now our lunch's gone. Kenshin's gone to meet some random person so he'll be coming home at around 6, my energy's gone so we can't go to the restaurant. It's all your fault Kaoru!!!!"

"MINE?????" Kaoru jerked.

"Yeah. Because of you, now we're gonna suffer and die slowly. If I turn into a ghost, remind me to get you" said Yahiko.

"Why can't you cook yourself then, if you're soooooo hungry." Kaoru's voice hardens but alas, Sano didn't notice it.

"EWWWWW, cooking is just for girls." said Yahiko

"It's your responsibility to make us some decent food" Sano butted in.

"How come it's MY responsibility when NONE of you are my relatives? Why do I have to labour day and night when all you do is sitting around, SCREAMING for food, and not even lift a single finger to help me?" Her face must have looked really scary because suddenly, the smile on both guys faded. Oh oh, she's angry.

"Sorry Kaoru, didn't mean to upset you or anything. We're just......" But Sano never got to finish his sentence because Kaoru's flames were rising high enough to burn the whole house.

"Didn't mean? DIDN'T MEAN????!!!!! You don't have the right to say that all women do is cooking. What about teaching? What about FIGHTING???? You have a really shallow mind, you should be ashamed by it!!!!" Her whole face had turned fiery red, like she was the devil herself.

"That's it. No more cooking, mister. I'll show you. I'll SHOW you that women are strong, independent and of course," she added as she was stomping out the room, "clever." Then she left. Yahiko and Sano looked at each other.

"We are in soooo much trouble."


	2. KAoru's gone

Summary: Kaoru was reaaalllllyyyy angry at Yahiko and Sano coz they kept on pestering her. She left the house and the two guys were left all alone , unsure of what to do.

When Kenshin arrived at the dojo, he didn't notice any different. Merrily, he said,

"Kaoru-Dono? Is dinner ready?"

silence...........

"Kaoru-Dono? Are you there?"

"She's gone" a voice emerged.

"Sano? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your home?"

"Kenshin, we got some news to tell you." Said Yahiko.

"News? What news? Tell me after we found Kaoru, ok?"

"That's the news. Kaoru hasn't come home until now. She just disappeared during the afternoon and we haven't see her since then." Said Sano

Yahiko nudged him. "Stop telling him lies. Tell him the truth, Sano."

"Is there something that I'm missing here?" Kenshin asked suspiciously.

"Before we'll tell you everything, can you cook us some food? Haven't eat yet from morning." Said Sano.

"Sure." Now Kenshin's more confused than ever. Why hadn't Kaoru made them their lunch before leaving? Something must have been wrong. Really wrong. "But just do me one favour ok? Help me prepare the food, coz I'm starving as well."

"No problem!!!!!" They both chorused. What on earth is WRONG with them, Kenshin thought. They have never, and I mean NEVER tolerate kitchen helping. Now they're like......changed. It must be because of Kaoru's disappearance. Oh well, at least I got some helping hands. Better get going. "O.k. who's up for some miso soup?" Kenshin asked. He just LOVE cooking. It's part of his life, like fighting.

"Oh me, me, ME!!!!!"

Kenshin smiled. Thank goodness I met them. Finally I found people who appreciated my cooking skills and not scorn me because I'm a guy.

"Bring it on."

Kaoru sighed. It's almost dark and there are less people on the road. Now you've done it, Kaoru thought. How could you just lose your temper like that? It's not like it's the first time Yahiko and Sano annoys me. And anyway, it's partly my fault, not theirs. What's WRONG with me?

She looked around. She had been running for the past.....she didn't know. Now she was leaning against a brick wall somewhere near the town. Around her, lights began to be lit and she can hear people inside the buildings that surround her. I must go home now, she thought. Kenshin must've been worried sick about me. No, he wouldn't do that . He's not that kind of person. She recalled the picture that she had been thinking while she was cooking. The thought made her blush. She was thinking of how would it feels like kissing KEnshin full on the mouth, and other 'dodgy' things. Her face turns beet red. Stop it, Kaoru. Just focus your mind and take a deep breath. Now you are going to go home and accept whatever they are going to do to you. Just.....relax.


	3. Kaoru little adventure

Ps: please excuse my DREADFUL grammar. But I'm sure u'll grasp what I mean. Have fun!!!

* * *

"Kaoru-dono!!!" shouted Kenshin as he jogged down road after road. "Where are you???"

"Kaoru, show up will you???!!!!" said Sano

"We're tired of this hide-and-seek. At least show your face or......anything!!!!" YAhiko tried to keep up. That miso soup and yakiniku still hadn't filled his tummy. He clutched his stomach and once again called out "KAORU!!!!"

"Listen!" Kenshin halted. He stood in front of a passage between 2 big buildings. Somewhere he could hear cries and laughter. "Sano, do you think Kaoru might be in the place where that noise is coming from?"

Sano shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Kaoru always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe she'll be there, laughing and making jokes about us."

"Sano! Don't be so low! What if Kaoru-dono's in danger right now? Oh please let her be safe." Said Kenshin

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Mumbled Sano. But he shut up.

"C'mon, we can't stand here all day. It's night-time already and I got a feeling that Kaoru is not in her best mood right now." Said Yahiko.

"Let's go" said Kenshin and he sprinted down the alley.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. She saw 5 large men with 7 half-naked women, as helpless as a cocoon. The men are laughing and the girls could only scream soundlessly as they're stripped down their clothes. Kaoru's head boiled. Without thinking she leapt out of the shadow that had hide her and yelled, "WHAT D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU.........." A bunch of very disgusting swear words –so vile that all the men stopped what they're doing and stare at her- rushed from her mouth, like a swarm of bees. The largest men regained his concentration and sarcastically said,

"Hey look guys, we're lucky today, we got another girl to play with. Pity her mouth."

He moved to her and tried to hold her but Kaoru's too fast for him. As quick as lightning, she slams him to the ground. He moaned. "Don't you dare touch me you filthy moron!" Her voice is croaked and her face was full of sweat.

"Wow, that girl's feisty." One of the men licked his lips.

Kaoru looked at them one by one. As their eyes met, the men saw eyes full of anger, loneliness and revenge.

"Listen, all of you." Said Kaoru. "I don't want to fight, I just want to ask you a favour. I want you to release those girls and we'll pretend none of this ever happens, ok?" She looked at the girls meaningfully and they understood (thank goodness). Without the least sound, they took their clothes and disappeared in the shadows.

A man whistled. "Who does she think she is, a super woman?"

Other man joined him. "She's not even the size of a bull."

"Girls these days don't know how to keep their business out of the men's nose."

The last men to join said, "Why don't we teach her a lesson she'll never forget. That seems to be a good idea, isn't it?"

Kaoru smirked. "Before you teach me an 'unforgettable' lesson, why don't you take a look behind you?"

One by one, they turned and stare into an empty space. Their smiles had gone, their eyes become smaller. They're angry. Very angry.

"Where are the girls????!!!!!"

"Where'd they go?"

"You.....scum! You distracted us so they could run away!!!"

"Get her!!!!"

All of the men charged into her, even the one she'd smacked down earlier.

Kaoru get into her position. Let ME teach them a very unforgettable lesson. Besides, this could do me some of my karate practise. How fun.

ONE by one, the men fell down. They are strong and big, but Kaoru's fast and small, which gives her an advantage over these men.

Man, this guys stink at fighting, thought Kaoru as she strike one of them in the 'area'. He squealed and fell down, holding his you-know-what.

Another guy came from behind but she was ready. Speedily, she turned and gave him a delicious punch in the face. Instantly, he stumbled, giving Kaoru time to trip him and punch him in the stomach. That knocked him down well.

2 down, 3 more to go.

The third men tried to seize her. Oooh, this one's dangerous, thought Kaoru, but not as dangerous as my foot. She ducked down, slide behind the man and amazingly perform a kick on his neck, despite the fact that he's about a head and a half taller than her.

This time, both of them came at her at the same time, providing Kaoru with less space to move. But before they could reach her, she was already above ground, on top of them, and side kicked them. They fell at once. None of them are likely to awake any moment.

Kaoru praised herself. You beat all those guys and you still got your good form Kaoru, well done. Wait until Kenshin heard this. He'll be so proud of me.

"Kaoru-dono!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOING HERE?????!!!!"

Kaoru recognised that voice at one. KENSHIN!!!

"KENSHIN!!!!" she shouted. She ran to him and hugs him, expect him to hug her back. But all she got is a big slap across her face.

"How could you....." he said furiously. "How could you just lest without leaving any messages? You worried me so much, didn't you know? I should have known not to trust you. You're a failure."

Kaoru stared at him, awed. What's this?

"And now you just tried to hug me and expect me to hug you back. Well, I'm not going to, Kamiya. I'm very disappointed in you." Taking a deep breath, he said a word that will haunt Kaoru for days. "Daikirai (I hate you)" and left.

Kaoru couldn't say anything. She kneeled down, tears streaming sown her face like rain that has not fall for a long time. Sano and Yahiko look at each other guiltily. They tried to pull her but she stuck to the ground like glue, hands over her face.

"Kaoru....." said Yahiko

"Leave me alone."

"I'm really really sorry about....." Said Sano.

"Just leave me alone ok????" yelled Kaoru.

And they left, leaving Kaoru with the dark, alone with her thoughts, alone with her extreme sadness, alone without anybody to help her. It's over.

* * *

Ps: wait for the next chapter! 


	4. another day gone

Ps. Thanks for people who has supported me by giving reviews. Your efforts are appreciated!!!!!

* * *

Kaoru stared at the wall. Her eyes were blank yet her mind is filled with disturbing thoughts. For the past few days, she had been keeping a good distance away from Kenshin, do the cooking properly, teach at the dojo The usual routine of her life but with less 'feelings' . Days seem to pass by like falling leaves during autumn. Dry, empty, grey. Oh, I should've know that Kenshin will not be interested in me, Kaoru thought. I'm too stupid, immature, temperamental, childish, self-centred................

"Now, now Kaoru, do not think of yourself such low personalities."

A woman voice. Not unfamiliar. Kaoru turned her head, and then smiled. It's Megumi.

"Megumi-san! What are you doing here?"

Megumi winced at seeing Kaoru in this state. She's used to see Kaoru as an angry, happy and overactive type of girl.

"What did those idiots do to you? You look pathetic, no offence."

"No, it's my fault actually. I....."

"Stop. I know the story."

"You do?"

"Yep. Kenshin told me. That's why I came here to 'make you fell better'."

"Oh." She buried her head and Megumi could hear tears being dropped. She hugged Kaoru.

"Oh Kaoru, please don't cry. I hate it when you do it. It makes you look so weak."

"But...." She sobbed. "How can I not cry, when my heart's broken?"

"Huh?"

"Kenshin said he hates me on that night. HE HATES ME!!!" Kaoru howled.

"There, there. It's all right. Kenshin would not say such a thing. You must have misheard."

"I'm not. I heard it perfectly. He said 'daikirai' to me. Do you know how much that word stung me?"

"Yes, yes I know. But I'm sure Kenshin said that without thinking. And don't you dare try to come back with another stupid remark" when Kaoru made a face. "Cause I'm here because Kenshin wanted me to get you. He's too shy. That guy is soooo unromantic." Megumi pointed to a very big tree near the edge of the dojo. Kenshin was standing there, playing with his sword. A VERY rare show.

Kaoru made a slight smile. "Tell me about it."

Megumi pulled Kaoru up. She looked at her from bottom to top and grinned.

"Now my Kaoru, you are going to meet Kenshin and......do whatever."

"But I'm not at my best." Kaoru whined.

"Don't be such a whiney. Go get him girl!" With that, Megumi shoved Kaoru into Kenshin's direction.

* * *

Kaoru ran up to Kenshin. He was crossing his legs, with his hair untied and his sword in front of him. Kaoru couldn't help but noticed his bright amethyst eyes. They're so beautiful, Kaoru thought. And those lips. Could I someday touch it with mine? She brushed the thoughts away and said.

"Megumi told me you want to see me."

"Yeah." Kenshin looked at her. Kaoru wants to ease the awkwardness between them and just go back to being friends again.

"So.....why d'you want to talk to me?

There seems to be a very long pause. Finally Kenshin stood up and faced Kaoru. Kaoru could smell his body. He smells like lavender,

"I want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't know what's coming into me and I really want to make it up to you. I guess I'm really worried that you're gone I started to act like a bitch."

Kenshin, worried about me?

"Kaoru, I need to tell you something. I've been keeping it for a long time but you have to promise me one thing. Promise me that you will not hate me after I said this word."

Kaoru gulped. What's Kenshin gonna say?

"ai shii ter ru" I love you.

Did I hear that right?

"I really love you Kaoru, since the first time I met you. You look so independent and strong. You can take care of yourself. And when I saw you fight that night, I'm seeing an angel fought like a.....devil. It was really...remarkable. But I'm scared."

"Scared?" Kaoru's voice came out in a whisper.

"I'm scared that another will take your heart and you will leave me."

Kaoru stared at him. This can't be true. Kenshin, the famous 'hitokiri batossai' is loving Koru Kamiya?

Kenshin held Kaoru's arm.

"I don't want you to leave my side, ever."

And he kissed her.

That was the longest kiss Kaoru ever had. It was gentle, yet passionate. Kaoru held Kenshin tighter, and Kenshin did the same. Together, they clung on each other like children.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Yahiko's voice appeared.

Kenshin and Kaoru let go of each other. Kenshin looked at Yahiko, who was grinning sheepishly. Not Kaoru though. She slams Yahiko to the ground and practically yelling "WHAT ARE U DOING HERE????"

Yahiko held his hands. "Take it easy, Kaoru, I was just taking a small peek at our hot new couple."

Kaoru and Kenshin blushed. "Yahiko........" Kenshin tried to say something but Kaoru's already chasing yahiko, who is now laughing like a madman, around the house, until Megumi stopped them and drag them inside the house. Kenshin looked at the peaceful family he had been living for 3 years and smile in spite of himself. I am right to choose this family, he thought. They're so much fun!

He followed the screaming Kaoru as she was lifted by Sano and take a last look at the beautiful sunset.

Another day has gone, another night follows.

* * *

I can't really spell the words. I knew it from my friend and I'm a very forgettable person. Sorry if I spelt it incorrectly. 


End file.
